A connection with the above-mentioned features is known from EP-A-0 109 466. The known components are profiled rods with a substantially D-shaped cross section, which are toothed at their curvatures and are relatively displaceable about circumferentially parallel longitudinal axes and which are held together by clamping parts. Without these special clamping parts the profiled rods would not rest against each other during normal use, since their gear-like circumferential configuration does not insure against radial displacement away from each other.
A connection of components with interengaging undercuts is known from a frame of divider walls described in DE-OS 25 41 209. The components are profiled rods with an arrow-cross shaped cross section of the tongues and grooves, so that an arrow-cross shaped tongue can be introduced with its arrow-cross head into a groove having an arrow-cross shaped cross section. The relative position of two profiled rods connected this way can not be changed, if the play caused by tolerances is disregarded. The cross section of such a profiled rod is essentially square.
A generally known connection of profiled rods with square or rectangular cross sections is designed so that the neighboring profiled rods are interconnected by hinges. In order to fasten the hinges longitudinal grooves existing at the outer periphery of the rod and wherein screw fastening elements can be affixed are involved. By means of these hinges the profiled rods and thereby the wall or divider elements built with such profiled rods can be arranged at an angle to each other, which for instance is required when erecting exhibition stands or production spaces and separating them from each other. However the hinges involve a certain constructive effort and also considerable time is required for their mounting on the profiled rods. Furthermore the hinges are provided with a tilting angle of only 90.degree. in order to allow for higher loads. As a result a change in the arrangement of wall elements can not be easily made, when a tilt angle of over 90.degree. is required. In this case the hinge must be rebuilt. Besides such walls are not optically impermeable.